


Sleepovers

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Gemma have been best friends for years, having sleepovers every weekend. <br/>But lately, Louis has been developing feelings for Gemma's brother and he doesn't quite know what to do about that.</p>
<p>(I suck at summaries. Sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBoyStyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyStyles/gifts).



> Quick little drabble written for a friend of mine.
> 
> This contains smut, explicit boyxboy
> 
> don't like, don't read.

Louis had a problem. A problem that was slowly getting out of hand.

For years he and Gemma had been best friends, but lately there was tension between them and Louis knew all too well that he was causing all the problems.

 

It wasn’t that they were fighting, not at all. In reality nothing had changed in their friendship, but the thing was, Louis had developed a crush on Gemma’s  brother, Harry.

He’d been attracted to him the first time they met, sure, who wouldn’t be, Harry was a beautiful young man. But back then Louis had dismissed it, as he didn’t want to jeopardize his friendship with Gemma.

But as the years went on, his feelings for Harry had only increased. 

 

Louis did his very best to ignore his feelings. It wasn’t like Harry saw him as anything else besides his sisters best friend. He probably saw Louis as a brother...

 

Now here he was, in Gemma’s room, having a sleepover like they had every week. Gemma had been asleep for a while now but Louis just couldn’t relax, not whilst knowing Harry was in the other room.

Judging by the sounds coming from next door, Harry was probably playing some games on his PlayStation or something.

 

Louis lay listening to the sounds coming from next door for a few more minutes. Deciding there was no way he was going to fall asleep any time soon, he detangled himself from the sheets as quietly as he could, not waking Gemma, and left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

He made his way to the kitchen, tea might help him calm down.

 

“Hey we match!”

 

Louis almost knocked his tea over when he heard Harry’s voice from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and there he was, wearing nothing but his blue/black boxers. Louis gulped and tried not to stare at his insanely toned body.

 

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, trying desperately to look anywhere besides his almost naked body.

 

“We’re wearing matching colours!”

 

Harry pointed at the blue shirt and black boxers Louis was wearing.

 

“Anyways, I thought you were asleep. The giggling stopped ages ago” Harry smiled big at Louis, hands on his hips.

 

Louis felt a lump in his throat and swallowed. “Uh... yeah.. Gems is asleep, I was a bit restless so I came down for tea. You want some?”

He wanted to ask Harry to put a shirt on, just so he could focus. But he’d seen him without his shirt on so many times, it would be suspicious if he suddenly tried to act all modest.

 

“You want to watch a movie or something then? I am nowhere near tired yet.” Harry said.

 

Louis wanted to say no, he came down here to stop thinking about him. Watching a movie with him, probably sitting next to him was the dumbest thing he could do. Yet of course he nodded and followed Harry back to his room. A room he’d been in many times, but never without Gemma.

 

An hour later Louis found himself next to Harry on his bed. They were half an hour into the Hunger Games and Louis had probably managed to watch 5 minutes... His mind was working overtime and he kept looking at Harry’s body, lying next to him on the bed as Harry’s eyes were glued to the screen.

Focus Louis... focus... And he forced himself to keep his eyes on the TV for the next half hour or so...

 

Louis woke from a deep sleep with strong arms wrapped around his waist.  
It took him a moment to realise it was Harry who was holding him so tightly. Louis glanced up and saw he was fast asleep, they must have drifted off while the movie was still playing as the TV was still on and the DVD menu was on a loop.

 

He looked around, struggled to free himself out of Harry’s arms as he reached over and grabbed the TV remote, quickly turning the TV off.

Louis glanced back at Harry, sleeping softly beside him. This gave Louis the chance to admire Harry’s  body without him ever knowing.

Double checking to see if he was really asleep, Louis placed his hand on Harry’s toned chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath his small hand.

 

Harry looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. No longer being able to control himself, Louis placed a kiss over the place where his hand had been lying. Harry let out a soft sigh as he wrapped his arms back around Louis, pulling him in until he lay down half on top of him.

Harry moved his hands over his back as he cuddled into him some more.

 

Louis knew this was wrong, he should wake Harry, or just leave the room. But this was Harry, the boy he’d had a crush on for years. And he couldn’t bring himself to leave.

He told himself he was allowed to enjoy this moment. And if it would ruin everything afterwards, then so it should be.

 

Louis pressed another kiss onto Harry’s skin. Into his neck this time. Damn he smelled good. Louis kissed him again, and again. Harry squeezed his waist and pushed Louis body even closer, Louis could feel him getting aroused.

 

Louis raised his head out from Harry’s neck and looked at his face, nose scrunched up a bit as if he didn’t like it that he pulled away. Louis let his fingers softly caress his face, and Harry instantly relaxed. Louis smiled and placed a short kiss on his lips.

 

Harry blinked, slowly opening his eyes. “What are you doing Lou?”He said with a deep sexy sleepy voice. Not making any intentions to push him away. On the contrary, Harry held him even closer, a fond look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry...” Louis murmured, embarrassed Harry found out.

 

“Don’t be silly Loubear. I’m not mad” he smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Louis looked at him confused. “You’re okay with this?” he asked.

 

Harry laughed. “Of course I am. Are you seriously saying you haven’t noticed how much I love you?”

“You what?” Louis wasn’t sure if he was kidding or if he was dreaming but this could NOT be real.

“Loubear... I’ve liked you for ages. Why do you think I always tell Gems to ask you to join us on holidays and stuff... Did she not tell you that? I wanted to ask you out years ago but Gems told me I wasn’t allowed, as for one, you are her best friend and two, you wouldn’t like me as I didn’t look like that dude from Twilight.”

 

“What?” Louis said. “I don’t even like Twilight!”

 

“Seriously Lou?!” Harry playfully pushed him. “I tell you I’ve been in love with you for years and all you pick up is that?”

 

Louis was shocked. “I...” he started. Was this really happening?

“Yeah.. I... oh...”

 

 “Is that a good oh or a get lost oh?” Harry asked and suddenly Louis could see the worry in his eyes. “You did just kiss me right or did I dream that and just made a complete fool out of myself for telling you how I felt?”

 

Louis couldn’t help smiling. “No. I mean yes. I kissed you. No, you’re not a fool. Or maybe a bit. But you’re still cute and I still like you. A lot.”

 

“Like... enough to kiss me again?” Harry smirked at him. Louis nodded and let himself fall back into Harry’s arms as their lips met. It only took a moment for their mouths to open, the kiss to deepen, and their bodies to press harder together.

 

Harry flipped their bodies over and covered Louis’ body with his. Louis squealed a bit in surprise and smiled up at him as he reached up to kiss Harry again.

Harry put his hand underneath Louis shirt. “Is this okay?” he breathed the words onto Louis lips. “Yeah... definitely” Louis replied as he arched his back against to get even closer to  Harry.

 

They kissed for a couple of minutes longer, until Harry broke the kiss, only long enough to help Louis remover his shirt revealing his naked skin underneath.

“God you’re beautiful” Harry said before he lowered his head and began kissing his chest. Louis sucked in a deep breath of air, wrapping his arms around Harry in a death grip. He couldn’t even speak as Harry put his nipple into his mouth and sucked.

 

Harry took his time, admiring Louis’ body as he placed kisses all over.

He looked up as he hooked his fingers into Louis boxers. Louis nodded and smiled in approval as Harry slowly took them off of him.

He put his hand on Louis cock and Louis moaned out load.

 

“God Lou, I want you so bad...” Harry reached up to kiss him again.  “Want you too” Louis managed to reply.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, not wanting to push Louis into things he didn’t want.

As reply Louis reached down his body and pushed Harry’s  boxers down. “More than sure” he moaned as Louis could feel Harry against him, skin on skin.

 

Louis opened his legs so Harry could move in between his. Harry blindly reached out to the bedside table, managing to find the lube he kept in there without breaking off the kiss.

 

They kept kissing as Harry slowly guided a finger inside of Louis.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut for a moment but quickly nodded to Harry to continue. It didn’t take long for Harry to add another finger and another, swallowing the moans that came out of Louis mouth. “Ready, ready Haz...” Louis gasped as he could feel Harry’s fingers being pulled back, replaced by his length, Louis scrunched up his nose, trying to breathe through the burn.

 

“You okay baby?” harry asked placing soft kisses on his face.

“Yeah, yeah... Just give me a second. You’re quite big...” Louis felt his face get red as he said it, wanting to bury his face into the pillow underneath him.

Harry smiled at him. “Don’t you be embarrassed for complimenting me. God I didn’t think I could love you more than I already did...”

 

That was enough for Louis to relax and melt in his arms.  “Love you too.” He said, claiming Harry’s lips with his once more.

“Can I?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

 

Harry began sliding in and out of him, stroking him with every trust. Louis felt so incredible, Harry couldn't wait long before he thrust the whole length on every stroke. Louis whimpers in his ear were urging him on.

"Hang on baby," Harry said, as he reached one hand in between them to touch Louis and urge him on.

 

"Ummmm.." Louis whimpered. He was torn. “So good...”

“I’m so close baby” Harry gasped, his movements getting stronger and faster.

He bit down on Louis’ neck, sure to leave a bruise as his hand moved faster around him, desperate for Louis to reach his high together with him.

It only took seconds for Louis’ body to spasm. He came like he had never cum before. His whole body shook and he gasped for air like he was drowning.

He pulsed around Harry, and as he finished, so did he. Louis’ orgasm sent Harry over the edge and he came harder than he could remember.

 

Louis could feel him deep inside of him, and as Harry slowly pulled out of him, his body went slack and he felt like he was made of rubber. Harry lay down on top of him, and hugged Louis up close to him. Louis looked at him in wonder.

 

“Wow... that was more than I imagined” Louis said as he let his fingers run through Harry’s sweaty curly locks.

“You imagined this often?” he asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

 

“Shut up or I go back to Gemma’s room.”

“No. Don’t go. Don’t ever go.”

 

Harry hugged him as tightly as possible.

“Talking about Gems, what will we do about that?”

 

Louis sighed and bit his lip thinking.

Before he could answer Harry spoke again. “You want to date me right? Cause I want that.  A lot...”

Louis couldn’t help but smiling like crazy. Harry was such a cute guy. A sexy cute guy.

 

“Yeah. I do. Of course I do. Let’s sleep now and talk to Gems in the morning. I can still be her best friend, this will not change that.”

 

“Good. But know one thing...” Harry said as he brushed his nose against Louis.

“What?”

“Sleepovers are in my room from now on.”

 

That Louis could definitely get on board with.


End file.
